Detention
by HeartsXshadow
Summary: It was the last day of school. The much anticipated summer break awaited Ned once that damned bell rang. Unfortunately, detention stood in the way of his vacation. Well, that and Billy Loomer. Oneshot


_Detention  
_HeartsXShadow  
Rating: T-M, nothing too sexual…but still pretty intense. First try at this stuff…  
Pairing: Loomer/Ned

Summary: It was the last day of school. The much anticipated summer break awaited Ned once that damned bell rang. Unfortunately, detention stood in the way of his vacation. Well, that and Billy Loomer. Oneshot, dedicated to the fans that I don't deserve.

Warnings: Boy on boy love. Don't like? Don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Please, stop reminding me of how poor I am.

* * *

Ned sat at the back of the class, wiping away a lone trail of sweat that made its way down his face. He let out a huff of irritation. _It's so great that the AC broke today…ah, well. At least it's the last day of school. _The humid summer air wafted throughout the classroom, bringing with it a few flies and gnats that buzzed around the students. He swatted the pesky bugs away from his face when they ventured too close to him while watching the clock as it slowly ticked. _Hurry…please. Just twenty more minutes. _He looked over at his two friends who were quickly finishing the last few problems of their last worksheet of the year. _Why bother? It's not like it matters…_

He continued to look around the room. _We only have one year left. I wonder if I'll even see any of these people again? _His eyes scanned the faces of the overheated students. From Missy to Coconut-Head, he knew he would miss them all. _We're all so close. Will they miss me, too? _He finally allowed his gaze to fall on Loomer, his eyes softening immediately. Though it was true that the bully had tormented him his whole elementary and middle school life, Loomer surprisingly toned it down once they made it into high school. Yes, Loomer was still the school bully, but he left Ned and his friends alone. He bit his lip as Loomer wiped loose strands from his bangs, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. _Uh-oh. _Loomer periodically looked up at his victim across the room, biting a chunk out of his paper and lifting a straw to his mouth.

_Spitballs. I don't think anyone has had to deal with that since the third grade. _Ned mused, staring intently as Loomer spat the projectile at Missy. He winced when the spit-ball hit Missy's flawless face, suppressing a sympathetic groan when the girl stood up.

"Billy! How dare you!" She flicked the saliva coated paper off of her check, glaring at the bully. "Of all the disgusting, immature things to do-!" She let out a shrill shriek and stomped her feet, clenching her fists. "I'm going to murder you!"

"Just what is going on here?" Mr. Sweeny demanded, staring between Missy and Loomer.

"He shot a spit ball at me." She growled, causing the bully to laugh.

"Yeah, I did." He snorted, smiling at the diva. "But, what's gonna happen to me? It's the last day of school!"

"Loomer." Mr. Sweeny sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was hoping that I could actually leave on time this year…however, it wouldn't be fair to let you go unpunished. Detention, three hours."

"What? You can't do that! It's summer!" Loomer stared at the science teacher, mouth agape. "I thought you wanted to leave on time this year…"

"Would you like to make it four hours?" He asked coldly. Loomer's jaw tightened at the teacher's response, but he took his seat without another word. Missy let out a laugh of triumph as the bell rang, flipping her hair in his face.

"What a great way to start your summer, huh?" She sneered, strutting out of the classroom. He flipped the girl off in return, to which she laughed at. "I'm still kicking off my summer now. Flipping me off won't change that." With that she left, leaving behind a very frustrated teenage boy.

"You can't say he didn't deserve that." Moze mumbled, shrugging her bag over her shoulder.

"True." Cookie agreed, shaking his head. "That's what he gets for being so immature…"

Ned frowned at his friend's responses, grabbing his own belongings and rushing towards the door. _I guess I'm being biased. _He bit his lip. _Knock it off, Ned. Just get through the door, and you'll have all summer to get over this…_

He didn't have time to finish his thoughts as Sweeny waved a hand in front of his face. "Mr. Bigby. Just where do you think you're going?"

"Home? It's summer vacation, after all…" Ned laughed uncomfortably, not liking the direction the conversation was taking.

"Hmmm…no worksheet to turn in…spazzing all day in my class. I don't think you're going home. I think you have detention along with Mr. Loomer." He laughed at the crestfallen face Ned gave him, closing the door as he left the room. "I'll let your friends know that you'll meet up with them later…"

Ned sighed, dropping his bag to the floor. He hesitantly looked back at Loomer, offering his ex-nemesis a weak smile. "Well, at least you have company now…" He laughed nervously. Loomer glared in response, turning his gaze to the chalkboard.

"Whatever." He replied sourly.

Ned bit his lip, closing his eyes in frustration. _He doesn't even like me as a person…what would make me think he would be interested in me in any way?_ He took a seat in the middle of the room, dragging his bag across the dirty floor. _What a way to start the summer. _

**/\\**

The summer heat was intense. Ned groaned and whipped away the flood of sweat that seemed to pour down his face. He took slow, deep breaths, as he leaned back in his chair, fanning his overheated face with a few loose pieces of paper he salvaged. He no longer bothered to swat the flies away, deciding it was better to conserve the little energy he had left. _It has to be illegal to hold teenagers back from their summer…especially in this kind of weather! I wonder how Loomer's holding up…_He took a chance and looked at Loomer.

The Bully didn't seem to be doing much better with the high temperature. He had long ago shed his signature leather jacket, and the sight in front of Ned left him speechless. _He's so…perfect. Like a fucking Greek god! _He wore a simple grey tank-top that clung to his body just right—Ned could make out his defined pectorals beneath the fabric. His broad shoulders were squared, his arms slightly folded in his lap. His chest rose with each labored breath, and a sheer of sweat coated his skin. Ned bit his lip and averted his gaze. _He's too damn hot. I can't risk him catching me…_

He tried to look away—he really did. But Loomer was just too irresistible; he always found himself looking back to the other teen. As his eyes scanned every inch of Loomer's body, his thoughts managed to get dirtier and dirtier. He would find his eyes flickering down the Bully's body, past his chest and stomach, to his crotch and jean clad legs. He would always blush and look away, thinking of every and any thought that might kill his arousal. Of course, nothing worked. _Well, at least I don't have to stand up and do a presentation…_Still, he knew he had to stop looking at Loomer. _Just one more look won't hurt…_

He chanced it. He started from Loomer's chest, where he noticed a ring of sweat around the collar. Ned's gaze trailed up to the Bully's neck to his solid jaw line. He continued to make his way up to his pink, slightly chapped lips, his perfect nose and stunning blue eyes—_Blue eyes? SHIT! _Caught. Ned Bigby was caught checking out the residential bully. _Well, I'm dead. _

"Got a staring problem, Bigby?" He asked coldly, his eyes narrowed.

"N-no! I was just…spazzing!" Ned laughed nervously. Loomer didn't seem to buy it.

"Really?" He pushed away from his desk and walked towards the shorter teen. "Because for the past half-hour you've been ogling me…"

"What? I don't recall…" Ned blushed as Loomer placed his hands on his desk and leaned towards him.

"Don't fuck with me, Bigby. You were fucking staring at me like I was a piece of meat."

"I-" Loomer roughly grabbed Ned by his shirt collar and pulled him up.

"Not to mention that raging boner you have right now…" He looked down at Ned's croch and raised an eyebrow.

"Loomer I—I can explain!" Ned stammered. "Please don't kill me!"

"Well, Bigby…it might be the heat. It might be the boredom." The bully began. "Or it might be because you look so fucking hot right now. But I'm not gonna kill you." He grabbed Ned's hair and pulled the brunette's ear to his mouth. "I can think of something a little better…" He nipped the teen's ear before pulling Ned's head back. Wasting no time, he crushed their lips together, quickly establishing dominance over Ned. Loomer rubbed the other teen's chest with his free hand, earning him an appreciative moan from Ned. Ned pulled away quickly, gasping for air while Loomer continued his onslaught, licking, kissing and biting Ned's pale neck. He cupped the other teen roughly, and grinned at the gasp Ned let out.

"Never been touched before, Bigby?" He teased, rubbing Ned's member. Ned moaned and threw his head back, allowing Loomer more access to his sensitive neck. Loomer moved his hands up and under Ned's shirt, tweaking his nipples. Ned pushed Loomer away from him, panting and flushed.

"What the hell was that?" He was breathing heavily, glaring at the bully.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Loomer was breathless as well, his eyes full of desire. "This is exactly what you wanted, right?"

"No!" Ned seethed. "Yes…maybe…not like this!" He ran a hand through his tousled hair. Loomer, just—" He was cut short as the bully pulled him into a rough embrace.

"Shut up, Bigby." He said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter teen. He sighed, doing his best to ignore the uncomfortable sticky sensation of their sweat. "You're gonna want to take it slow…huh?" He looked down at Ned, a frown in place.

"We don't…well, we don't know each other. Until this point, I thought you hated me…" Ned laughed, burying his head into Loomer's solid chest. "That must sound really gay, huh?"

"Yeah, it does." Loomer laughed. "But, I guess we're gay…so it doesn't really matter." He let out a laugh of his own. "Three hours with you and I'm a fucking queer. Figures."

"Did you say three hours?" Ned asked, pulling away. "That means we're done with detention, right…?" He smiled at Loomer and pulled him out of the classroom, pausing when he saw a single sticky note on the door. He plucked it off and blushed when he finished reading it, handing it to Loomer. He smirked at the note:

_Mr. Bigby and Mr. Loomer._

_ I see you two are…a little preoccupied. Your tryst will be safe with me, but I hope that nothing serious goes on in this room. You're free to go once you're done, but promise you'll clean up before you leave. Have a __**safe **__summer, if you know what I mean._

_ -Sweeny_

__The two shared a laugh as they interlocked hands, walking towards the exit of the school. It was definitely a great start to a wonderful summer.

_All thanks to Sweeny. _

* * *

It's late, but I'm satisfied with this. There may be a chapter 2, if there's enough demand. Reviews are nice, and appreciated!


End file.
